Talk:Lights Out in the Crib!
Here's my version: "Sleep well!" Poppet said to baby Honey as she tucked the little lop-eared Moshling up in a bundle of soft, blue blankets. The Snoremitory ceiling twinkled with a thousand glittering stars. It was an exact copy of the swooniverse carefully mapped out by Juno and lit up with the help of Zaffi, who was such a tech-whizz that she had even programmed lullabies to play in time with the glittering nightlight system. Poppet knew it was the only way to get all the babies to sleep after an exciting day at Pawberry Crib. Honey's eyes were just fluttering closed when suddenly the lights fizzed, the lullaby music spluttered and stopped, and the Snoremitory was plunged into darkness! Honey's eyes flew open, she squeaked in surprise and jumped straight into Poppet's arms, burrowing her head in the monster's soft fur. ~ "Jittering Jeepers!" Poppet exclaimed. "What's happened?" Hugging Honey close, Poppet pushed open the door of the Snoremitory and peered into the hallway. All the lights were off! The whole of Pawberry Crib was in absolute pitch-black darkness! "Hello?" Poppet called, her voice sounding small and shaky in the echoey corridor. In the shadows, something small, furry and very speedy crashed into the back of Poppet. "OOPS!" said a familiar voice. "Lucki!" gasped Poppet. "You really scared me!" "Sorry, Poppet!" Lucki giggled, getting up from the floor and tossing her long yellow hair back off her face. "I was practicing my sprints and then the lights went out and I sorta ran into you - I wasn't expecting an obstacle course!" "Hey, you guys!" Lucki and Poppet turned around to see Serena and Juno coming around the corner holding paws. "What's happened?" The Poppeters looked at each other worriedly. "And where's Zaffi?" Juno said, her lower lip trembling. A clunk echoed through the dark corridor making Honey squeak with fright. Poppet knew she had to be brave for the baby Moshlings - who were lying in their beds scared of the dark - as well as for her friends. "Come on Poppeteers," she said, trying not to sound as scared as she felt. "It's probably just another one of Zaffi's experiments. I bet she's blown a fuse again!" Together the four friends crept cautiously down the dark corridor and into the wide entrace hall. A strange banging seemed to be coming from the ceiling, getting louder and louder, until, CRASH! Something shot out of the end of the slide and landed with a wallop in the Moshi-pit. ~ Serena screamed: "WAAHHHHH!!" She clapped her paws over her eyes and dived head first under a chair. Poppet hugged Honey even tighter and crept towards the Moshi-pit. Smoke curled out from around the brightly colored balls. Poppet gulped. "Oohh, what's that smell? Has someone burnt toast?" a voice said from the other side of the room. The Poppeteers spun around. Zaffi was standing in the doorway, her goggles covering her eyes, a flashlight in her paw. "Zaf! You're alive!" squealed Lucki, bounding over to the purple monster and squeezing her in a tight hug. Zaffi stared at her friend in surprise. "But, if Zaffi's over there... who's in there?" Juno said, pointing at the ball pit. The four friends turned to look at the wobbling, smoking Moshi-pit. Without warning, a little red ball shot up into the air, did a somersault and landed with a growl in Zaffi's arms. The purple monster giggled. "Sorry for give you a fright, Poppeteers!" she said as the Crib's lights flickered back to life, the Snoremitory ceiling starting to twinkle once again with the lullaby music coming back on, lulling the baby Moshlings back to sleep. "I think Burnie here might have blown that fuse with his fiery breath. I asked him to set up a new wireless 'hot spot' and I think he took me literally!" "That's the problem with Frazzledragons," teased Poppet, "they like to help but they're too hot-headed!" ~ The End ~--Crazyeyesinlove (talk) 01:34, December 24, 2017 (UTC)